


Pay Your Dues

by YaoiMeowmaster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Blackmail, Cute, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Jaden owes Syrus more money than he could ever hope to make in a lifetime. Thankfully, this crafty young man has the ability to pay another way.





	

* * *

**Pay Your Dues**

It was raining that night and there seemed to be no chance of it letting up any time soon. Droplets of water pounded into the grass and trees like tiny bombs, bombarding the earth and everyone else who was unfortunate enough to be walking around without an umbrella. Syrus was among the unlucky. He had abandoned his umbrella in favor of a butterfly net, his eyes trained upon the bark of the apple tree before him. Or rather, what was ON the bark. There rested a moth with a monstrous wingspan that was nearly as big as his face. A Japanese Oak Silk Moth. Syrus licked his lips and held back a grimace, poising the net above his head as he stalked closer. Yes, the bug may have been beautiful…but he just couldn't ignore the fact that it was so…blegh. That was the only possible word to describe it. The moth was a few feet away now, the rain seeming to have no effect on it as it lay perfectly still, just waiting for someone to capture it. Syrus was just a little out of range now and he crept forward, his wet hair plastered against his face as he walked closer and closer to the hideous creature. Just one more step and it would be-

"AMBUSH!" screamed a voice, the owner of it leaping on top of a small, bespectacled boy with blue hair who was lying on the bed, completely engrossed by a video game. The young man let out a cry of fright, his thumb slamming the control stick up. Syrus ran right into the tree, the moth flying up into the air before vanishing completely. The boy threw his gaming system into the pillow in frustration before turning around at the vandal whom had ruined his concentration.

"Jadeeen!" whined the boy, donning an expression that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and resign. He rolled over, smirking before he pushed the other young man off. "I had the moth right there! You owe me 2,000 Bells!"

"Moths don't sell for that much, Syrus." replied the one named Jaden, brushing back his dark brown hair and grinning mischievously. He held up his own cartridge of the game, Animal Crossing, a life simulation where the player lived among whimsical animals, and placed it on the side table.

"It was the big one…" said the real Syrus softly, pushing up his glasses up and retrieving his game in order to save his progress for the night. Unlike the Syrus in the game, the real Syrus was not wet, did not have a net, and didn't live amongst animals. Although the way Chazz left the dorm a pigsty every night, you wouldn't have thought so. Setting the system aside, Syrus yawned and tried to remember the name of that stupid thing that had gotten away, lounging back on his pillow.

Jaden's eyes brightened and he leaned forward excitedly. "A Silk Moth?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe it. "God…Nook buys those things for 3k each!" he exclaimed, forgetting that Syrus was holding him accountable for the money he had just lost by being forced to miss the capture of the rare bug.

Syrus sat up a little straighter, his hands on his hips. "Okay!" he said with an almost cruel smile. "Then you owe me three thousand!" The brunette suddenly looked as though he regretted opening his mouth at all.

"Fffff…" he hissed, flopping down onto the bed next to the smaller boy. "Jesus, I'm never going to pay off my house now." Jaden arched his back to crack it with a satisfied grunt before rolling over to embrace Syrus on his side, partly for warmth and partly to see if he could brownnose his little lover into lowering his debt a bit. "How much do I owe you now?" he asked.

Although Syrus was pleased with the physical contact Jaden was giving him, he was none too affected by the other's more devious reason for trying to seduce him. "150k." he said without missing a beat.

"W-W-One hundred and…" stammered Jaden, losing sight of reality for a moment. That was more than what the raccoon was charging him for the house! Syrus was a devious little loan shark, but it was partially Jaden's fault for constantly tackling the little bugger whenever he was busy trying to catch a rare bug for cash. It was hilarious and fun seeing the look of pure anger flash across the normally sad or solemn face, although such antics did come with a price, as Syrus demanded compensation for everything that Jaden made him lose. Jaden just hadn't realized how quickly all of this would stack up to come back and punch him right in the face.

"Uh huh." confirmed Syrus with a smirk, his silver eyes flashing deviously. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and snuggled back into Jaden's gentle hug. "And I expect every single bell to be accounted for." He purred, gasping when he felt the brunette's hand slip dangerously low into Syrus's pajama pants. "Oh! Jay..." He said, shaking his head and looking back at his young lover with soft, shy blush. "You can't repay me like that…"

"Awww come on Sy." whined Jaden, pressing his cheek against the smaller one, stroking the length of the boy's intimate region slowly. He felt Syrus stiffen and shudder, closing his eyes to try to resist Jaden's wily seduction. Jaden grinned and pressed closer to his boyfriend, tightening his grip subtly as he pumped. "If I win, you knock off…50 thousand!"

"W-Win?" panted Syrus, confused. He was pressing his thighs together to try to trap the mischievous one's hand but it only proved to make the friction twice as delectable. "Oooh…what in the world are you talking about…" he swooned, relaxing as he let the pleasure wash over him. Jaden was really very good at this. Too good. Syrus could barely see the devious brunette above him in his blissful torture.

"I think you know Sy…" said Jaden, nibbling gently on the soft skin of Syrus's neck. "If I make you lose it- You knock 50 thousand off my debt." Jaden dragged his wet tongue along Syrus's face, eliciting an aroused shudder from the small boy, who let out a soft groan in delight. Jaden redoubled his efforts now, easily pulling Syrus's pants down to his knees.

"I-I told you." Stammered Syrus, his legs parting on their own accord. "Y-you c-can't repay me like this." He panted, trying to grab Jaden's wrist and pull his hand away. "It's not fair…I-I can't hold it!" he whined, screwing his eyes shut and shaking in pleasure. Jaden grinned, overjoyed that he was gaining control again. He squeezed Syrus's cock lightly, prompting the boy to twitch with a needy moan.

"It's totally fair Syrus." Purred Jaden with a smug smirk and giving Syrus a cute yet pathetic look. "Unless you think I'm only worth 10k." Syrus opened his eyes again and let out a miffed huff.

"You're priceless Jaden…but unfair." He whined, thrusting his hips upward with Jaden's stokes. "Why would I want lose to this…?" he panted, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in bliss once more. Jaden snickered and nibbled tenderly at Syrus's exposed throat.

"I'll lick it for another 50K." he said, running his finger alongside the head, feeling Syrus's milky precum already starting to leak out. Syrus shuddered against Jaden and soon the brunette found himself yanked forcefully by his pajamas, face to face with his beautiful, blushing boyfriend.

"You're a cheap hooker…" said Syrus with a frown, narrowing his eyes at Jaden before pulling him into a kiss that seared into his very soul. Jaden was surprised by Syrus's sudden aggressiveness, but was pleased nonetheless to service the other, no matter what the situation. When they pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva linger on Syrus's lip before breaking off and dripping into his own pajama top. "Go ahead and try." said Syrus, not meeting Jaden's eyes as he looked down at his throbbing cock.

Jaden gave Syrus a big smile, kissing his cheek before going lower on the boy's body, much to Syrus's alarm. "I-I'm close anyway so…" whimpered Syrus, shaking when Jaden took his length in his hand with a firm grip. "You- d-don't…"

With a victorious grin, Jaden kissed the tip of Syrus's cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Syrus's fingers went stiff and the boy leaned back so far, his back cracked audibly. "J-Jaden!" gasped Syrus. Jaden took that cue and removed Syrus's length from his mouth, licking his lips hungrily. Syrus whimpered softly, his shyness preventing him from looking into Jaden's eyes. Even so, he turned around slowly, burying his head into the pillow and lifting his ass into the air, essentially presenting himself to Jaden. The brunette smirked, placing a hand on the smooth skin of his boyfriend's bum.

"That's gonna have to be the rest of the debt." He said mischievously, teasing Syrus mercilessly as he rubbed the eager hole with his thumb. Syrus huffed, wrapping his arms around the pillow pressing against Jaden's finger. He slipped his glasses off, placing them next to the lamp on the bedside table. It was inevitable.

"I don't care." He snapped, biting into the pillow in anticipation and screwing his eyes shut. His body wanted it now, and there was no use trying to deny it any longer. Even if it meant losing that blackmail he had over Jaden, it was worth it for a night of pounding. Jaden, despite being a jerk at times, was really very good at manipulating. Syrus, being vulnerable, simply resigned himself to it. Better to go along for the ride. Jaden laughed in triumph, eliciting a sharp yelp from the small boy beneath him after a sudden slap on the rear. "Would you stop playing around and do it already!?" whined Syrus, shuddering.

"Alright." Laughed Jaden, lowering his pants just enough for his erection to pop out. All this teasing and antagonizing had excited him, and now that the opening act had finished, it was time for the main event. He pushed gently at Syrus's entrance without fear. Despite his small stature, Syrus was actually able to quickly adjust to the rough nature of sex without preparation. In fact, Syrus had confessed to Jaden in confidence that he had actually preferred the raw feeling accompanied with what he had called "surprise sex". Jaden smiled softly, feeling warm as he thought of the irony. Who knew that such a delicate hibiscus could hold shelter to such a frisky little sex hornet.

Despite Syrus's enjoyment of the slightly rough treatment, that didn't make it hurt any less. As Jaden pushed himself inside, he bit down onto the pillow, screaming hard into the cotton as his gray eyes rolled in their sockets. He couldn't see anything anyway. Nothing but the general colors of the shapes before him, feeling as though he were in a dream like state. The feeling of being stretched out so full was incredible, Syrus's hormones nearly went wild at the thought of being in this situation. It felt so good being submissive to Jaden. The normally wild boy had unusual patience with Syrus as he waited for the smaller one to get used to the feeling of being stuffed like a Christmas goose. "O-Okay…" gasped out Syrus with effort. "I'm…ah…"

Jaden smiled. Poor Syrus's mind was so mushed up, he couldn't even remember how to talk. Jaden felt a surge of pride that he had actually managed to get this far in what started as manipulative seduction. In all honesty though, Jaden would have proceeded even if Syrus had refused to refund the debt. How could he resist the cute allure of this boy? He thrusted forward slowly, watching Syrus's body tense up before him as Jaden went inside. Then, at the same pace, Jaden began to pull out, much to Syrus's chagrin.

"S-Seriously Jay." He managed to huff. "Just…go ahead." Said Syrus, looking back and staring at Jaden seductively. Or…he tried to at least. Since he couldn't make out Jaden's face without his glasses, the result seemed to reflect an almost confused emotion that made Jaden just want to burst out laughing. Out of respect for both Syrus, and the tender moment, he controlled himself and merely nodded.

Syrus turned back around and braced himself, feeling Jaden's arm wrap around his chest and hold him close. A sharp whimper escaped him as he felt rouge fingers fiddle with his already hard nipples. The sensation overlord was complete when Syrus felt Jaden start thrusting hard and fast. He screamed out then, opening his eyes and moaning wantonly, completely throwing any shred of modesty out the window. "Jaden!" he gasped.

"Sy…" replied Jaden, breathing hard as he struggled to keep up with Syrus's demands. Squeezing those tiny adorable nipples, slamming into that tight ass…Syrus really was a classy one, someone who knew exactly what they wanted. The only thing he regretted at the moment was their position. He so craved to lock lips with Syrus and exchange the screams of emotions that burned in their souls, but it was impossible at the moment. Unless of course, he so desired to snap Syrus's neck all the way around as though he were an owl, but then again, that would likely prompt Syrus to die. Not to mention that a dead boyfriend was a very unexciting one indeed.

Despite the inconvenience of this position, both Syrus and Jaden felt their peaks approaching quickly. Syrus swooned, his cock grinding against the fabric of the blanket and multiplying his enjoyment. "Jaden…" he moaned, putting his hands over Jaden's, grasping them tightly. "I'm…I'm…"

Jaden screwed his eyes shut, gasping as he finally slammed all the way inside and released ropes of his hot, creamy cum deep inside his lover. Syrus tensed up, screaming out in passion as he squeezed around Jaden, his own cock spewing forth a splatter of semen upon the bed. The taller boy collapsed upon Syrus in an exhausted huff, and the pair panted heavily, snuggled closely against one another.

After a short period of rest, Syrus disentangled himself from Jaden, turning around to embrace him face to face, sighing happily. Jaden opened his eyes wearily, his big brown eyes bursting with love for the over. Syrus couldn't help but giggle softly, kissing Jaden on his soft cheek. "Don't worry about it." He said gently, answering the question that had never been asked. "Just don't sneak up on me anymore…and we're fine."

Jaden stared at Syrus for a brief moment, searching those great gray eyes for a sliver of deceit. Finding none, he grinned stupidly, wondering why he had ever doubted the other in the first place. He embraced the little one joyfully, returning the kiss upon Syrus's soft, tender lips. A squeak of surprise escaped the blue haired boy for a moment and he grabbed his glasses. "You're so silly…" chided Jaden. "I would be your Bells slave for my entire life."

Syrus smirked and suddenly Jaden wished that he hadn't put the foot in his mouth once again. But what Syrus said next completely caught him off guard. "How about you become my Butt slave instead?" he said, blushing ever so slightly. Jaden stared for a moment, his hand moving down pat Syrus's butt.

"I'd like that. Yes, Yes. I'd like that very much."


End file.
